Best man
by Onmyuji
Summary: Una despedida de soltero organizada por Inigo no sería tan mala... si el festejado no fuera Gerome. AU.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

 **Best man**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Gerome se quería morir. Literalmente. ¿Cómo habían terminado de esa forma? Aún no sabía exactamente cómo, pero sabía que era culpa de ese sujeto.

—¿Vas a soltarme _ya_? —Aún se esforzaba por hacer el énfasis por ser liberado de las malditas garras de su compañero, que seguía arrastrándolo por las calles de la ciudad como si la fuerza que él ejercía por repeler sus acciones fuera poca cosa.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Tan pronto como me sueltes y pueda tomar un taxi a casa, por supuesto.

—Entonces olvídalo.

—Tsk.

Y volvían al silencio que los envolvía, enmarcado por el ruido citadino que los devoraba vivos mientras las calles se hacían más amplias.

—Dijiste que tenías algo preparado para mí. Y yo te dije que no era necesario.

—Oh, claro que tengo algo preparado para ti, Gerome ¡Y claro que es necesario! ¿Por quién me tomas? Antes de que te cases con la adorable y dulce Lucina, tenía qué hacer esto. —Gerome frunció el ceño ante la forma en que Inigo se expresaba de su ahora prometida, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

Pero no podía esperar menos de un mujeriego de primera, como lo era su compañero y viejo amigo de la infancia, el mismo que se había esmerado por sabotear las relaciones sentimentales de todos sus amigos, con el pretexto de que todas las chicas estuvieran muriendo por él (aunque cada chica a la que se acercara huyera automáticamente de él).

Su camino pronto fue reduciendo la velocidad, así como redujo la fuerza del agarre que Inigo tenía sobre sus ropas y entonces ambos se detuvieron frente a un edificio con luces de neón, brillantes y cegadoras y música ruidosa.

—¿Qué dem-...? —Gerome no podía ver claramente dónde estaban gracias a los reflectores de la entrada, tomándole unos momentos acostumbrarse a la incandescencia de las luces y captando finalmente un poco del entorno en dónde encontraban—. Inigo, ¿qué lugar es este?

—Donde haremos tu despedida de soltero. —El ojo izquierdo de Gerome ya temblaba, producto del tic nervioso que se le había instalado en la cara ante la elocuente respuesta de su compañero. Y cuando observó a un par de hombres, ya entrados en copas, ingresar al edificio en el que se habían detenido, fue fácil entender el dónde estaban.

—Realmente no me sorprende por qué Brady, Laurent, Yarne y Morgan se rehusaron a venir.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Inigo lucía consternado y Gerome se sintió fastidiado por la forma en que el joven respondía, cual si le hubiesen hecho el peor insulto jamás existido—. ¡Lo que es peor! Dijeron que harían su propia despedida de soltero, ¡Sin mí! Sin mí, que soy _tu mejor amigo_.

—Inigo... —Gerome había comenzado a perder la paciencia y a sentirse cada vez más irritado, cuando un golpe de sinceridad lo abordó—, nunca has sido mi mejor amigo. Jamás te he considerado como tal.

—Oh, por Naga, no seas bromista, que con esa cara, no te queda.

—Estoy hablando enserio.

—Sí, y que me hayas nombrado tu padrino de bodas fue una broma.

Gerome siseó, consternado, antes de hablar—. Inigo, si Lucina me encuentra aquí, voy a estar en problemas.

—¡Oh por favor! Lucina jamás sabrá que viniste... y que yo te traje conmigo.

—Prefiero regresar por donde vinimos.

—Oh, por todos los Dioses, Gerome. ¡Te vas a casar en una semana y estoy seguro de que nunca has salido con nadie que no sea Lucina! No seas aburrido y anda, entra conmigo.

En realidad, alguna ocasión, en su más tierna adolescencia, había salido con Cynthia; pero Inigo no tenía por qué saber eso, y él no era de muchas palabras precisamente.

Haciendo fuerza para detener a Inigo, Gerome dio un jalón al brazo que Inigo tomaba, haciendo fuerza para detenerlo (o al menos darle un poco de batalla)—. Olvídalo, despojo de hombre. Deja de ser patético y enfréntate a la realidad. Estas en edad de casarte, pero huyes de cada chica con la que sales. Compórtate como lo que eres y comprométete ya con alguien de verdad. ¿No estabas saliendo ya con Severa?

 _Ouch_ , eso lucía doloroso hasta para alguien como Inigo.

—¿Podemos dejar la conversación sobre _mi adorada princesa de hielo_ para otra ocasión y enfocarnos? Deja de ser cruel conmigo y permíteme darte el pésame por el fin de tu soltería. Además, Owain ya está esperándonos dentro. —Insistió Inigo mientras comenzaba a jalarlo al interior del edificio, pese a la resistencia de Gerome, que ahora estaba ligeramente pálido.

—¿Eres estúpido? Owain es familia de Lucina, ella se enterará.

—¡Oh, por favor! Owain jamás diría nada. —Como jamás alertó a Lucina de su amor antes de confesársele, como jamás avisó a la susodicha de sus intenciones de casarse con ella. Jamás podría confiarle un secreto al rubio primo de Lucina sin que primero fuera a divulgarlo por ahí por la vida. Sintió un jalón más fuerte de parte de Inigo y puso mayor resistencia—. Venga, vamos ya.

—¡Déjame ir, remedo de hombre!

A su pequeña y tragicómica escena se le agregaron algunos espectadores. Entre hombres, mujeres y parejas que se divertían con la manera en que el siempre serio y formal Gerome resistía a los enredos de Inigo, que casi lo obligan a entrar a un sitio que no quería. Luego parecía que ambos se cansaban, pero justo cuando uno u otro se distraía, el otro volvía a ese juego de jale-empuje que tenía a la gente muy divertida.

Ese grupo de gente había sido lo primero en llamarle la atención a la joven de azulados cabellos, que detuvo su andar en la acera del frente para ver el espectáculo al otro lado de la calle. Curiosa, aunque de manera muy mesurada, cruzó el pavimento luego de un semáforo en rojo, para encontrar del otro lado una escena sacada de sus más antiguos recuerdos de la infancia.

Una de esas peleas en las que su ahora futuro esposo y su mejor amigo peleaban el uno con el otro de una manera cómica e hilarante, donde la siempre recta postura del primero sucumbía a la algarabía del otro, luego de que la timidez terminaba por abandonar su cuerpo.

Una de esas peleas donde claramente reconoció a los participantes.

—¿Gerome? ¿Inigo?

Y de pronto hubo silencio entre ese tragicómico par, siendo enmarcado por la música ruidosa y los transeúntes que poco a poco fueron disolviéndose y volviendo a sus pasantes actividades por la acerca. Y lo mismo que les dio a los dos hombres un olor a problemas a escasos metros de ellos.

En donde una joven, claramente reconocible como la prometida de Gerome, observaba con sorpresa y curiosidad a ambos, mientras discutían sobre entrar o no a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte que odiaba Gerome y amaba Inigo.

—¡L-Lucina! —Corearon ambos, uno más pálido que el otro, mientras la alegre mujer se acercaba a ellos cual si no hubiese pasado nada malo.

—Es gracioso encontrarlos aquí a estar horas de la noche. ¿Dando espectáculos ambulantes nocturnos? —Se rió ella con esa sonrisa ligera que Gerome realmente adoraba.

—Ja, ja. Tan graciosa como siempre, _princesa_. —Inigo se rió nerviosamente, acompañando a Lucina.

Pero ahora Gerome no podía pensar en la deliciosa risa de la mujer. Ahora sólo estaba más preocupado por la forma en que su querida reaccionaría—. L-Lucina, ¡N-no es lo que parece! Y-yo-... puedo explicarte...

—¿El qué? ¿Que Inigo y los chicos planeaban hacerte una despedida de soltero y que al final fue Inigo quien se salió con la suya al... —levantó la vista para apreciar el letrero gigante en luces neón con un nombre extrañamente vulgar para un sitio agradable y normal y dedujo rápidamente—,... traerte a un cabaret y ahora están los dos aquí afuera mientras tú tratas de volver a casa y él de convencerte de que entren?

—¡Oh! Bueno, entonces realmente es lo que parece. —Y en un pequeño descuido de Inigo, Gerome se soltó de su agarre y se acercó a Lucina, estrechándola en sus brazos. La aludida soltó risillas bobas mientras recibía atención del que pronto sería su esposo, cuando él la soltó, tomando su mano con cuidado, preguntó—. Me sorprende verte por aquí, nunca te das el tiempo de venir, a menos que vengas con tu madre... o Morgan. ¿Estás de compras?

Lucina se rió nerviosamente—. Digamos que... las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás... y creo que fueron tan atrevidas como Inigo esta noche. —Ella enrojeció mientras le mostraba una bolsa de papel de colores, avergonzada—. No pararon de regalarme un montón de cosas indecentes toda la tarde.

—Oh, ¿así que a la tierna Lucina, le han regalado lencería sensual? —Gerome y Lucina enrojecieron sobre su sitio, ambos demasiado incómodos con la intromisión de Inigo, quien ya se había puesto entre la pareja de futuros esposos y los abrazaba emocionado—. Oh, ¡pero ustedes sí que son adorables! ¡Avergonzarse por algo que es tan natural!

—Claro, imagino que es muy natural dar obsequios a una joven que está por contraer nupcias. —Concedió Gerome, siendo rápidamente interrumpido por Inigo, sonriente como era habitual.

—No, mi apreciado amigo. —Le corrigió—. Natural lo que va a suceder cuando en la noche de bodas, Lucina use alguno de sus obsequios y-...

—¡Inigo! —Interrumpió Gerome visiblemente avergonzado por las insinuaciones de su amigo. Quizás tanto más avergonzado que su adorable prometida, que le daba la impresión de que ya no estaba prestando atención a nada a su alrededor.

—Oh, pero querida Lucina, ¿entonces no te importará que lleve a mi querido amigo a su despedida de soltero, no es así? Después de todo, tú ya tuviste tu cuota de perversión... —Inigo frunció el ceño con diversión ante la vergüenza de la chica de cabellos azulados que recién se recuperaba de las insinuaciones del muchacho.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea que fuerces a Gerome a ir a algún sitio que no le g-...

—Oh, ¿Es de encaje eso que veo ahí, Lucina?

—Oh, por Naga. Tú ganas. Diviértete con Inigo, Gerome. —Lucina ni siquiera esperó a que su viejo amigo continuara con su cuota de presión, cuando vio el horrible terror en los ojos de su futuro esposo, que ahora era llevado sin remedio lejos de su amada al interior de aquel vicioso lugar de perdición.

—¡No puedes dejarme con este tipo! ¿L-Lucina? —Sonrió Lucina con disculpas en los ojos mientras él era arrastrado, ya sin remedio alguno—. ¡Lucina! —Y luego pudo notar perfectamente como ella se echaba a correr lejos de ese lugar. Y sobre todo, lejos de su futuro esposo que ahora se encontraba más afectado por la complicidad entre su padrino de boda y su querida Lucina.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Quisiera confesar que tengo algo con el Inigo/Lucina/Gerome. Aunque en mi partida siempre caso a Lucina con Gerome, la pareja que hace con Inigo también me gusta muchísimo. Aunque en esta ocasión me gustó la idea que usé para escribir de estos tres xD Aún planeo escribir más de ellos tres, como parejas, por separado, de todas las formas que se me ocurra xD pero por ahora, les dejo este pequeño dulce, que espero que les arranque una risa, como lo hizo conmigo XD.

Nos estamos leyendo :D sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
